The Harvest Moon
by MDdew4u
Summary: The moon rose over head in the night as a certan darkness was finaly relesed. Karen and Ann are found trapped in an old abandond inn but once jack as opened the doors has he relesed some forign darkness wich is now plaguing the town? How will he stop this
1. The walk Seemed an eternity

Chapter One: The walk Seemed an eternity  
  
The ominous moon lay overhead, bigger than it had ever been before. Jack sat at the steps of his newly found farm contemplating which weeds to picks and rocks to dig up. This looks like tons of fun, yeah right He thought to himself pulling out the grass below him and throwing it up into the breeze. He had only been in the town a short time and was still considered a stranger to most. Only the mayor had been kind enough to show him around and visit. Other then that he had been lost in the bewilderment of the task ahead of him. Suddenly from the farm gate came a figure. "Hey, whose there? Jack yelled Over to the fence, the shadow presented itself like a giant in the dark, but it reviled only to be the short little mayor. "Oh jack it's terrible you have to come quick." Squeaked the mayor "Ok, Lead the way." "Follow me." Shouted the mayor "What is this about any way?" "Two of the townsfolk have wandered into the Rock land inn and have failed to return." "So why is that bad?" "Why is that BAD? That place is hunted, there's a ghost in there, ghouls specters and all the sort." "Are you sure mayor?" "Id bet my Sunday eggs on it, it has been, since I've been mayor of this good town, seen it with my own eyes too. When I was a wee barren I walked up there one night only to hear them ghastly sounds those spirits make. Scared the bajeezus out o' me and never went back since." "Ok, mayor ill see what I can do." The two arrived in the time square in the middle of the rest of the town all holding lanterns or some sort of luminous object. "All right every one Karen and my daughter went wandering up to that place in the hours of the morning and they never came back now is every one ready to go? Off then." Doug said. The crowd began their hike up to the side of the mountain where the hunted inn stood. The walk seemed an eternity to jack as the walked up the mountainside. Finally the inn crept up on the villagers to the right of them and the all turned to be looked down apon by the monstrous inn. "Alright so who is going in first?" Rick asked "I'm certainly not." Said the mayor as he crept behind jack and hid behind his leg "Oh shut up with this nonsense, I'll go in." Doug shouted Taking two steps up to the rotted wooden doors. Slowly he put his fingers on the golden Nob turning it ever so slightly. The whole house Screamed as he opened the door a crack and quickly closed it again. "Forget that." He said running behind the mayor. "Fine then, I will go." Jack stated He marched up to the door tuned the handle and entered with courage 


	2. Scorched tables and Wallpaper

Chapter Two: Scorched Tables and Wallpaper  
  
Jack slowly entered the room looking all around. It lay totally black, beams lay overhead as scorched tables and wallpaper lay scattered across the floor. A large beam had fallen in the back of the inn; a faint cry could be heard coming from it. "Ann, Karen are you there?" The cries became louder as jack spoke. "Hold on I'm coming" There Karen lay unconscious as a trickle of blood streamed down her face. Ann sat there her leg was caught under the weight of the beam, she whimpered in pain looking up at jack. "Hold on I'm going to get you out of here." He pushed the beam as hard as he could until it rolled off her foot, she cried in pain. "Now come on, can you walk?" "I think I can manage." Ann staggered to her feet as jack picked up the lifeless Karen. "Alright lets go." The three began their way to the door as a giant beam fell before them "Shit, We're not getting out that way." "The window." Ann said "Alright lets go." The two ran up the side of the beam and broke the window jumping to safety from the reckless house. They slowly walked out into the front and entered a cheer of town's folk. "Yeah jack." "Your are hero jack." "You saved the day." Suddenly the little mayor ran up to jack. "Couldn't have done it better my fine young man." "Uhhh thanks mayor but we should get these girls over to the hospital." "Of coarse come lets go " The hospital was a sterile white as jack sat by Karen's bed  
  
She's beautiful I cant believe it Jack thought to him self  
  
"Wuuhh happened." Karen whispered as she slowly began to come to. "You were knocked out in that inn with Ann so I came and got you two." "Who are you?" "I'm the farmer's grandson I just got hear a few days ago, I'm taking over the farm." "Thank you jack for saving.me." "No problem, really it was nothing." Jack began to blush "You know you're pretty cute for a farmer." "Ahh uhh he you really thinks so I never really." "Ah good Karen, your awake." The doctor came over and began to check on her. "Now Karen I want to advise you, because of the circumstances you cannot go to sleep for a couple hours you have just had a concussion and complication may arise if you do." "Oh alright." "Uhh Jack do you think maybe you could walk me home." "Hun? Oh yeah sure." The two then began their walk home. "You know jack since I cant sleep I might as well not go home, or I'll just go strait to bed, do you think maybe you wanna go for a walk or something?' "Yeah why not" 


	3. Thats weird that's never happend befor

Chapter Three: "That's weird that's never happened before."  
  
The dark blue waves crashed along the side of the pearl white sand as the summers warm night now turned into the dark hours of the morning. "So your taking over the farm now, Wow that's so cool." Karen said "Well yeah I haven't done to much and well I don't know too many people here, but yeah I guess its pretty cool." jack smiled and looked over at Karen "So what do you plan on doing, are you going have crops or make it like a ranch?" Karen questioned. "Well a little of both I suppose, I haven't really planned it out in the long run but I guess it's something I should start thinking about really soon if I'm going to change the place around." Jack turned away and began looking up at the stars as an orange glow began to appear on the horizon. The two then began to round the path back up towards the supermarket where Karen lived. "Well this is it, home sweet home.I guess ill see you tomorrow then?" Karen said "Yeah ill be at the store in the morning to pick some stuff up so I will see you then." "Ok Sounds great.Oh jack thanks again about that thing at the inn even thought I was out, unconscious, I want you to know I really appreciate what you did for me." And with that Karen laid a kiss on jack's cheek. "Bye" Karen said with a smile and turned down the walk way disappearing in the darkness of the door way. "Bu bye" The trees rustled overhead as jack began his long journey back home. All was silent and still as jack noticed a light on up in the mountains. "Waa that light, that seems to be coming from were that old inn is.. but what the..Naa its just your mind jack, your tired and its almost 5:00 in the morning that's all" The walk back was long and jack had arrived at his farm just as the sun began to rise. "Oh great how am I going to work today if I'm on no sleep?" Jack said to himself "Might as well get at least some before the super market opens." The bed looked so good to jack as he slammed down and instantly fell asleep  
  
Three hours later.  
  
"Oh crap I over slept.." Jack jumped out of his bed and looked over at the clock. "It's 2:00pm, dammit I better hurry." He said hoping into his overalls and putting on his hat. Jack rushed off to the super market and entered half awake. "Oh hey jack how are you?" Jeff said in and upright cheerful smile. "Oh I'm fine, just wanted to pick up some seeds." "Hold on, Karen is in charge of those, I'll go get her from the back." "Ok" "Hey jack what's up." Karen said as she entered from the back door. "Hey Karen think you could get me some grass seeds?" "Sure they are right over here." "I don't see em" Jack said skeptically "What, what the hell they were just here." Karen said as she lifted up various objects squabbling to find them "That's soo weird .ok I guess their not here, hold on for a sec I think there are more in the back." Karen turned around and went into the back part off the store, as jack and Jeff stood there silent. The lights dimmed and then began to flicker. Jeff and jack both looked up to see what was going on. "That's weird that's never happened before." Jeff said 


	4. Death is only the beginning of life

Chapter Four: Death is only the beginning of life  
  
The lights suddenly went black and the room was dark. "Ahhh hey what happened???" Karen screamed from the back room. She opened the door only to stumble over and fall on jack "Ow, hey that hurt." "Sorry jack but I cant see any thin" "Ahhhh what the." "Daddy" Jeff began to cry a blood-curdling scream as large thuds could be heard all around the store. "Jeff, hey what's going on?"Jack said "Jack I'm scared." Karen yelled as she clung to jack even harder, the two lay in the corner buried in darkness. Light filled the room in an almost flow motion, like fire inching around the walls as the door was thrown open and the sunlight poured in. All was quite. The site the two were left with was quite a horrific one as blood lay splattered across the walls leading to the walk way out side, with Jeff laying on the ground strewn on the pavement, dead.  
  
The ceremony was quite as the towns folk gathered at the side of the church. The coffin was brown with golden trim and family and friends gathered around it, before finally setting it down in the soil next to the mayors of the town and other deceased people that once bathed in the rays of the mineral town sun. On that day, Jeff, father of Karen, and husband of Sasha was dead due to brain trauma, to the head. "He will be dearly missed by all" The mayor read. "But not forgotten, and although in the event of his untimely death his cheerfulness will not go unnoticed, not go unappreciated." Karen and Sasha wept and held each other next to the grave as jack watched from a distance from under a near by oak. He kept to himself at this time, because although he did not show it he was also deeply hurt by Jeff's death. "So on this day let us pray." The mayor continued. "That Jeff's death not go in vein, his purpose was fulfilled, to teach each and every one of us how to have a better day, and his words of "goodbye come again" As he used to say around the store, never let them die in your ears. " Death is only the beginning of life, and so Jeff will live on in each of us, for eternity, Thank you." After the mayors speech a few more relatives spoke. Soon the once packed reception dwindled to those only members of the family, Except for jack who stood silent under the oak, until finally arising to walk over to the other folks, but still keeping his distance not to be noticed.  
  
Finally the reaming people there left, all but Karen. She stayed there next to the grave, not crying, just with an expressionless face, cold, and heart full of emotion, but none apparent. Jack let a hand rest on her back as she turned around and looked at him. She stood up and buried her face in his chest and cried.  
  
The night was cold that summer, Colder than any one had ever been before. 


	5. Dreamland

Chapter five: Dreamland  
  
Over the following weeks every thing started to get back to normal. Every thing was perfect nothing was out of place it was almost a dreamland to jack. Over those weeks Karen and Jack hand now become closer then ever and had been going out for about two weeks. It seamed all was fine, or so jack thought.  
  
: Knock, Knock:  
  
"Jack open up its me Karen" Jack rushed over to the door and opened it. "You ready for our lunch date" Karen said with a smirk " Yup, lets go" So the two set off to a nice quite lunch at the inn  
  
"Hey guys what can I get you two?" Ann said as she approached the table. "Well I'm going to have the soup" "Alright and what about you jack?" ".What? Oh sorry, mmm I'm going to have the chicken salad" "Ok coming right up" Ann said as she walked in to the back of the inn. "So you wanna go to the beach tonight?" Karen said with a sly look on her face "Yeah I guess so." Jack said smiling back  
  
Just then a shout came from the back room "Ahhhhhhhhh"  
  
"What was that?" Karen said as she jumped up knocking her soup on to the floor. Ann rushed out of the back room panting and crying. "Ann what's wrong?" Jack said as he and Karen ran over to ann. along with Doug. "There. the. There's something in there." "What is it?" Doug asked as he wiped a trickle of blood away from her forehead with a wet hand towel. "I.I don't know" "Alright everyone stand back" Doug walked behind the counter of the inn and grabbed a shotgun. "I am going to end this" He walked up and opened the door to the now silent and pitch black room disappearing into the darkness.  
  
: BANG:  
  
The ground now lay covered in a thick white blanket of the first snow of the season. The day was extra gloomy because jack just couldn't get out of his head what hand happened the following season. He decided to take a walk up to the mountain, but that afternoon could not escape his head.  
  
"Alright everyone stand back" Doug walked behind the counter of the inn and grabbed a shotgun. "I am going to end this" He walked up and opened the door to the now silent and pitch black room disappearing into the darkness. : Bang:  
  
Jack sat on the tip of a ledge looking down at eh frozen river below him.  
  
All right people lets get this guy to the hospital move. "Is he going to be alright?" "Please, you have to move miss." "Daddy!!"  
  
Jack looked over to see Karen also coming up the mountain in a brown coat and black snow boots.  
  
"Ann? Are you ok?" Karen said as she walked over to the bench out side the hospital. "Is he going to be ok?" Ann said sniffing and wiping her face. "Ann I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Karen said as she held her head down "What do you mean you're sorry!" Ann stood up and looked Karen straight in the eye "He's gone.The said um that his shot gun must have malfunctioned and well he didn't survive the shot, he died instantly um so he didn't feel any pain, Ann I'm sorry." "No, It can't be" "Ann" "I CANT BE!" Ann shouted as she ran off.  
  
"Hey" Karen said as she sat next to jack "Hey" Jack said as he put his hand around her  
  
Jack and Karen sat on the tip of a ledge looking down at the frozen river below them. 


	6. it's the things closest

Chapter six: it's the things closest  
  
"How have you been?" Jack said as he put his arm around Karen giving her a squeeze. "I'm fine.it's just that, well" Karen stared vigorously at the ground as if in a staring contest. Deep in thought. "What is it" Jack said as he pushed her chin up to face him "That afternoon when I spilled my soup to help Ann, as I came back to clean it up it said something" she turned away "The soup talked to you?"  
  
"No it didn't talk to me you idiot!" Karen stood up. "Karen I'm sorry it was a dumb question. so what did happen?"  
  
"Well the way it spilled it spelt out something." She sat back down again. "It said "I will not rest" and it's been freaking me out ever since." Karen turned to look jack in the eye "Karen it's going to be fine.I wont let anything happen to you."  
  
"Its not me I fear for, it's the people closest to me, my mother, Ann, you, I'm scared." Karen nuzzled closer to jack  
  
"Hey I promise it's going to be fine."  
  
The next day jack arose to a beautiful carpet of snow.  
  
"I better go feed the animals," Jack said as he briskly walked to the chicken shed "No" There before jack laid all his chickens, dead.  
  
"What could have happened" Rick said in bewilderment "You came out here and they were just dead?" He questions "Yes.I don't know what happened" Jack said in sadness "That's so strange.what the" Rick took a closer look at them "Jack it seams your chickens were perfectly healthy.there's no apparent cause of death" He turned to look at jack "So what's that mean?" "These chickens died for no reason they just died" Rick said "What but chickens don't just die do they?" Jack said with a puzzled look on his face "I don't know.in all my days working with chickens I have never seen anything like that."  
  
Jack decided to take a walk up the mountain. Hours went by, as the beautiful winter day turned into the bitter cold of dark. Jack looked up to find himself in front of the old decrepit inn.  
  
"What is that?" Jack said as he looked at the top of the inn to see what looked like a fire at the top window.  
  
It seamed to spread throughout the house. Flames leaking through the windows and doors.  
  
"The inn is on fire" Jack blinked  
  
All was silent  
  
The house was, as it lay, everything was fine "But.what the...how I just saw it on fire, that's impossible" Jack turned around to now face the full moon deep in the sky. "Wow I didn't realize it was this late, I better go home now" Jack turned around and started his way back down the mountain, back home.  
  
The light snow began to drift down once again as jack reached the bottom of the hill. He turned the corner at the inn to find him self in the middle of the snow covered square. "They are here you must go" Jack turned around suddenly to see a ghostly figure whiter then the snow itself. "Who. are you?" Jack stuttered "They are here you MUST GO...Run" Jack didn't even turn around he just ran  
  
Ran by barleys farm  
  
Ran by the chicken farm  
  
: Bam:  
  
The lights were bright in jack's eyes as he found himself in a white bed. "Jack are you ok? Everyone he's awake" Jack looked up to see Karen by his side wiping his face of with a wet towel. "What happed?" Jack said as he sat up in his bed "Harrison found you in the snow unconscious's as he was doing his nightly rounds" Harrison walked over to jack "Hey there... how are you?" Jack looked up "Nothing that a hot shower and some aspirin couldn't cure" The doctor said as he came over to the bed"  
  
"He is going to be fine perfectly fine." 


End file.
